My Champions
My Champions This section is called this for a reason. On this page, i create my champion ideas. You can add your own in the description too. Also, they don,t have to be Robloxians.... AlphaA2003 Name: AlphaA2003 Based on: Wandering Disruptor Description: This character is not that well known, but don't underestimate him. AlphaA2003 has a nice set of engineering that will surprise you and if you don,t stay guarded, this engineer will take you down with his jetpack and rockets. Play AlphaA2003 if you like being helpful for your allies while being difficult to kill yourself. Weapons: AlphaA2003 wears a jetpack, a rocket launcher and a suitcase. Required lvl to unlock: 7 Base Stats on lvl 1: Hp: 200 Skillz: 0 H4x: 11 Toughness: 14 Resistance: 15 Speed: 16 Abilities: (1) Voltage Boost: AlphaA2003 creates an technical area around him, buffing him and nearby allies with Toughness and Resistance. They gain 25% Toughness and Resistance, but the Skillz/H4x is lowered by 20% for 8.5 sec. Buff: 25% + 3% per ability lvl = ?. Duration: 8.5 - 0.25 per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 9.0 sec. (2) Jetpack Dash: AlphaA2003 dashes forward using his jetpack, dealing 16.35 dmg each enemy it hits, slowing them for 47.5%. Damage: 16.35 + 6 per ability lvl + 30% H4x = ?. Slow: 47.5% + 6% per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 10.0 sec. (3) Techwave: AlphaA2003 jumps in the air and then falls down, creating a technical wave, dealing 12.375 dmg to nearby enemies and stunning them for 0.75 sec. Damage: 12.375 + 4.75 per ability lvl + 20% H4x = ?. Stun: 0.75 + 0.25 per ability lvl = ?. (4) Turret Repair ( Ultimate ): AlphaA2003 uses his engineering skills to repair turrets. AlphaA2003 takes 20% of his health to heal the turret for that same amount. You can,t bring a broken turret back to life. Heal: 20% + 1.5% per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 35 sec. How to counter AlphaA2003: AlphaA2003 has a buffing ability that raises Toughness and Resistance to nearby allies. Try to lure him away from his allies to prevent that. Keep a far distance because he has a dash that has a cripply slow and his wave ability will stun you. At last, he can repair turrets in cost of his health so kill him fast to prevent having a strong turret. pandabean2 Name: pandabean2 Based on: Sustain Carry Description: pandabean2 is a character you don,t want to mess with. His abilities that are based on negative effects are too strong to survive against. Play pandabean2 if you want to kill with a fast and mean way. Weapons: pandabean2 has a gun and knife, as well as dangerous poison bolts. Required lvl to unlock: 12 Base Stats on lvl 1: Hp: 175 Skillz: 12 H4x: 0 Toughness: 12 Resistance: 12 Speed: 14 Abilities: (1) Sapping Poison: pandabean2 fires a bolt of poison, dealing 30% of the dmg it does as healing on him. It deals 17.65 dmg. Damage: 30% + 1% per ability lvl + 20% Skillz = ?. Cooldown: 20 sec. (2) Poison Stab: pandabean2 grabs his knife, stabbing in front of him, dealing 39.68 dmg and poison them. The poison deals 4.5 dmg per sec for 5 sec. Damage: 39.68 + 8 per ability lvl + 95% Skillz = ? Poison: 4.5 + 2 per ability lvl + 5% Skillz = ?. Cooldown: 10.0 sec. (3) Blind Flash: pandabean2 flashes towards the targeted location, stunning enemies for 1.25 sec when hit. Stun: 1.25 + 0.40 per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 17.5 sec. (4) Area of Death ( Ultimate ): pandabean2 creates an oval area of poison, dealing an instant 27.55 dmg and poisons the enemies. The poison deals 9.25 dmg per sec for 3 sec. Damage: 27.55 + 5 per ability lvl + 45% Skillz = ?. Poison: 9.25 + 2.5 per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 22.5 sec. How to counter pandabean2: pandabean2 is based on negative effects, however beware of his knife stab and flash, since the knife deals alot dmg and has a poison and his flash has a high stun. However, his healing ability has a huge cooldown. Finnaly, his ultimate has a wide range. Build up alot of Toughness or Health, otherwise try to go away from him. tjeerd500 Name: tjeerd500 Based on: Durable Disruptor Description: tjeerd500 is a character that has a strong defense. When you are a Skillz-based champion, avoid fighting tjeerd500. He doesn,t need a weapon, his hands have the power to crush. Play tjeerd500 if you want to be a durable champion and stay in a long battle. Weapons: His hands. Required lvl to unlock: 10 Base Stats on lvl 1: Hp: 200 Skillz: 8 H4x: 0 Toughness: 15 Resistance: 19 Speed: 14 Abilities: (1) Earth Crush: tjeerd500 slams his hands in the ground, causing nearby enemies to take 21.34 dmg and stun them for 1.0 sec. Damage: 21.34 + 5 per ability lvl + 15% Health = ?. Cooldown: 8 sec. (2) Colloseo Guard: tjeerd500 creates a colloseum in a 25 stud range around him, letting nobody escape in it for 10 sec. Every ally deals 20% more damage in this colloseum and enemies deal 12.5% less damage. Cooldown: 30 sec, but gets 3 sec shorter each enemy trapped in it. (3) Durable Draw: For the next 5 seconds, tjeerd500 absorbs the dmg it takes. After 5 seconds, he deals 15% of that dmg to all enemies on the map. Duration: 5 + 0.25 per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 22.5 sec. (4) Hyper Crush ( Ultimate ): tjeerd500 slams his fist in the ground with high force, causing a giant, stone fist to fall from the sky, hitting the closest enemy champion, dealing 35.90 and being slowed by 80% for 5 sec. Damage: 35.90 + 6 per ability + 20% Health = ?. Cooldown: 20 sec. How to counter tjeerd500: Most of tjeerd500's abilities have a long cooldown, so make him use abilities first, then strike with full force. If you dare to meet him from close, he will crush you. Also, standing from a far range won,t help that much, because his ultimate hits the closest enemy champion. When a grey ball surronds him, stop attacking because he will absorb the dmg and unleash it back at every enemy champion on the map. MisteRVAnish334 Name: MisteRVAnish334 Based on: Burst Carry Description: As long as assassins exist, MisteRVAnish334 contains the spirit of a old master assassin. His trusty daggers never failed, and his assassin skills are unbeatable. With his fast attacks, this assassin won,t even needs to say hello to kill you. Play MisteRVAnish334 if you wanna end a person's life very quickly. Weapons: His trusty daggers. Required lvl to unlock: 5 Base Stats on lvl 1: Hp: 170 Skillz: 11 H4x: 0 Toughness: 13 Resistance: 14 Speed: 17 Abilities: (1) Leap Strike: MisteRVAnish334 leaps to the closest enemy, dealing 14.55 dmg, then if another enemy is in a 10 stud range, he leaps to him and deals 10% more and so it goes on. An enemy can,t be twice with one Leap Strike. Damage: 14.55 + 3 per ability lvl + 15% Skillz = ?. Cooldown: 8 sec. (2) Shadow Bullets: MisteRVAnish334 calls in a 45 stud shadow area. The more allies in it, the more bullets this area fires. A bullet does 6.778 dmg and after 3 sec, the area fires the bullets. Damage: 6.778 + 2 per ability lvl + 3% Skillz = ?. Cooldown: 9 sec. (3) Sharp Strike: MisteRVAnish334 strikes fast with one of his daggers, dealing 3.655 dmg. Damage: 3.655 + 1.5 per ability lvl + 7.5% Skillz = ?. Cooldown: 2 sec. (4) Swift Strikes ( Ultimate ): MisteRVAnish334 unleashes a powerfull blast. This blast let his basic attacks deal 3 dmg every time he uses it. So, if you use it once, you would do 15, then 18, 21, 24 and so on for 30 sec. Damage: 3 + 0.5 per ability lvl = ?. Cooldown: 30 sec after the move is done. How to counter MisteRVAnish334: MisteRVAnish334 has low cooldowns so it is possible that he uses his abilties alot. His Sharp Strike is a ability with just 2 sec cooldown, but it deals almost nothing. In order to easy beat him, use ranged abilities. His leap ability is the most dangerous. Each leap deals more dmg so stay away from anyone to avoid that. Rager334 Name: Rager334 Based on: Burst Disruptor Description: Rager334 has long rage from being locked away from Roblox. Now he is back, filled with rage. He is a champion not to mess with. Play Rager334 if you have feelings of revenge on your enemies. Weapons: Magical Rage Abilities Info: His basic attacks are Skillz based, his abilities h4x. Required lvl to unlock: 14 Base Stats on lvl 1: Hp: 165 Skillz: 9 H4x: 9 Toughness: 11 Resistance: 12 Speed: 15.5 Abilities: (1) Rage Spikes: When activated, Rager334 fires a line of rage spikes, dealing ... dmg and stacking if used on the same target up to 4 times. If the target hasn,t been struck by a rage spike between 5 sec and the first rage spike, the stack buff ends on THAT target. Damage: 2.355 + 3 per ability lvl + 6% H4x = ?. Cooldown: 0 sec. Can de deactivated. Every 2 sec, a rage spike lane will fire. (2) Rage Boost: Rager334 gets a temporary movement speed boost for 4 sec and stuns enemies when past by for 1.25 sec. If Rager334 gets hit by an ability that deals 17 + 5 per char lvl + 7% H4x or lower, the damage will be dealt to the caster. Speed: 0.5+0.5 per ability lvl, Time: 4+0.75 per ability lvl = ?. Stun: 1.25. Cooldown: 8 sec. (3) Skillz Hack: Rager334 uses his Skillz to double it for 1 basic atk. This can,t be stacked. Usage: 1 atk + 1 atk per 2 ability lvls ( from 1 to 3 to 5, 3 times ) = ?. Cooldown: 6.5 sec. (4) Rage Embrace ( Ultimate ): Rager334 calls in a big radius of rage spikes at the target location, dealing high dmg and knocking enemies airborne. Damage: 32 + 9 per ability lvl + 45% H4x. Cooldown: 65 sec. How to counter Rager334: Rager334 has a rapid cast ability that deals a hard hitting dmg when used alot of times. Rager334 is weak against ranged, but be on the move. His ult has alot of burst dmg. And be surprised by some of his basic atks. Stuns don,t really affect him, as the rapid spikes won,t stop during stuns.